


Molly's boyfriend

by FineFandomFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Sherlock realises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineFandomFeels/pseuds/FineFandomFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a new boyfriend and Sherlock wants to know who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's boyfriend

Molly heard the Morgue doors open and looked up to see Sherlock striding with his coat billowing out behind him. Her crush on Sherlock had ended when she got sick of his hurtful deductions and constant manipulation. 

“Ahh Molly, just who I wanted to see, where is the body that was found in the river this morning?”

“Hello, umm… It’s in the bottom left draw, I think, Mr Fisher.” Sherlock hastily moved over to the the specified draw and examined the body.

“I can see you have started dating again Molly” Sherlock said abruptly.

“Ohh, umm y..yes. He.. he’s very nice and he treats me well.”

“Obviously, you seem very happy about him. Hopefully this one isn’t a psychopathic murderer like your previous ‘boyfriends’” Sherlock said as he packed away the body. “See you tonight Molly, ohh and bring your boyfriend to the party, I want to make sure he isn’t a psychopath” Sherlock left leaving the morgue doors swinging on his way out.

“Yes, see you then” Molly said to herself with a chuckle.

\---------

“Mrs Hudson where did you put my skull” Molly heard Sherlock call as she climbed the stairs to 221B

“I put it away deary it isn’t very chrismassy and we don’t want to scare off Molly’s new boyfriend” 

“But..” Sherlock began but stopped abruptly when he say Molly standing at the door. “Oh, hello Molly, I thought I told you to bring your boyfriend.” 

“Yes he’s com..coming soon he got caught in traffic and said he’ll meet me here” As Molly said this the room fell silent, they all knew what had happened when Molly brought Tom to the last Baker Street Christmas party. “So is this everyone else?”

“No, we’re just waiting on Mycroft, I don’t know why he insisted on coming, I thought he would be spending Christmas with that new girlfriend of his” Sherlock looked as if he would have continued if John hadn’t shot him a glare from his spot near Mary and Lestrade. As if on cue Mycroft walked in the door to 221B Baker Street.

“Ahh brother how good of you to join” Sherlock halted when he saw Mycroft smile at Molly before leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You… you. You two are”

“Dating. Yes brother dearest” Mycroft spoke as he wrapped an arm around Molly’s waist which was greeted with a small smile and blushing cheeks from Molly.


End file.
